The Friendly Chunin
by joshinakemi
Summary: Garra finds himself following a wandering chunin. What he doesn't know is he's being hunted by this chunin! What will happen when he gets too close to this friendly chunin? GarraOCC


**I do not own Naruto.**

Sabbaku no Garra stood amoung the sand dunes of Suna and looked afar at the seemingly endless desert. It was awhile before he set off towards the village to check on things. As he walked along, his attention was caught by a chunin from Konoha who was bargaining for desert fruit from an old geezer named Juno. The chunin seemed very determined to get a fair price on the rare fruit and finally did. Garra watched as the chunin headed over to a wagon with some ragged looking travelers and offered them the fruit he had just bought. Garra became intruged as he followed the chunin at a distance and noticed the way the chunin stiffened at one fruit stand, also owned by Haku. Garra could tell he was trying to bargain for fruit again. The chunin could be seen waving his arms around and pointing at the fruit and it made Garra close to smirking. Finally he saw the chunin freeze as he began to sniff the fruit and then begin smashing the fruit stand to peices. Juno's henchmen immediatly went after the chunin but the chunin was making sure he didn't miss any fruit with his foot. Garra came closer to try and hear what the chunin was shouting.

"You are poisoning travelers and I won't let you! That family...that family!" The chunin suddenly stopped his rampage and bounded off in the direction the wagon had disappeared to. Garra followed and found the chunin was quite quick and they both had run at least a mile in five minutes at least. The chunin hurriedly asked permission to examine the family, they all seemed okay except the little boy who had a fever and was coughing. The chunin was quick to gather items for an antidote for the little one and had almost found Garra in his hiding spot while in search for herbs in the market. Garra wasn't quite sure what possessed him to follow the young chunin but he didn't really have to nothing else to do so he followed. For the boy, luck wasn't on the his side and had a quick, quiet death before the chunin could finish making the antidote. The chunin quickly turned angry and left in a hurry back to where this dilemna had begun. Juno, of course was missing at the moment but the chunin found the henchmen. The chunin promised to return and set off in a new direction. Garra also began to notice it was beginning to become dark, his eyes narrowed. He had followed this chunin all day? He then noticed the chunin had stopped and was turned, staring up at him. If Garra could blush, he would be for being caught. "Why are you following me,"the chunin asked. Garra landed softly infront of the chunin and shrugged, it was the closest he had been to chunin. Studying the chunin, he noted the chunin's straw hat and dark violet scarf covering his mouth and overly huge kimono jacket covering his clothes. The chunin suddenly yawned and immediatly turned to keep walking. Garra hesitated then followed,"Where are you going?" "Find a place to sleep.,"the chunin confessed. Garra frowned,"None of the inns except anyone low ranked." "I know.,"the chunin replied and continued walking, then paused looking down one alley. Garra watched the chunin plop down behind a stack of boxes and looked to be preparing himself for sleep. Garra frowned,"You are sleeping out here?" "Yes, I have for the last few weeks.,"the chunin replied. Garra frowned,"You cannot stay out here." "Why are you so concerned with me Sabbaku no Garra,"the chunin asked suddenly. Garra glared, how dare this chunin question him! "It is none of your business,"he hissed. The chunin's green eyes glared up at him as the chunin stood,"Nor is it your's whether I sleep out in the streets or not!" Garra grabbed the chunin's arm and began to drag the poor man behind him. The chunin struggled,"What are you doing! Unhand me!" "I am taking you to my house,"Garra announced and the chunin's eyes widened. "Why,"the chunin asked. "Stop with those infuriating questions,"Garra growled and the chunin began to follow at a quicker speed so he wouldn't be dragged.

From the next few weeks the chunin stayed at Garra's house, slept in the bed Garra never used, and was interrogated by Garra's siblings. "How long are you staying,"Temari asked him. Garra who now stayed close to the chunin at all times replied for him,"However long he wishes sister." Temari 'hmphed' then continued on her way out the door, but paused and her eyes met the chunin's,"What is you name?" The chunin's eyes widened, and everyone's gaze turned to him. "My..my name is...,"he was interrupted suddenly though as Team 7 made there arrival noticed with Naruto running in first and stealing the chunin's ramen lunch as he spotted it and declaring his nose is always right. Kakashi and Sakura were the next in and Sakura noticed Temari's eye twitching violently. "Answer me chunin,"Temari grabbed the chunin's collar and yanked him up. Garra growled protectively of his new friend and stood, hisgaze dark and foreboding. "m..Miyu. My name is Miyu.,"the chunin answered. Naruto burst out laughing,"You've got a girl's name!" The chunin glared and Garra found a small smile wishing to cross his lips, but for all's worth held it inside. The demon inside him purred,'You've got a thing for this chunin.' 'I am not gay.,'Garra said darkly. 'Miyu is obviously a girl.,'his demon retarted. Garra's eyes sought the chunin's and studied the chunin from where he was standing. Garra had noticed that the chunin had never relaxed his gaurd to anyone over the few weeks that he'd been there and always making sure his hat was right and tightening his scarf here and there. Garra suddenly appeared infront of the chunin and ripped the hat off. The chunin fell backwards of the chair and looked up at him in shock. The chunin had long white cascades of hair that was neatly kept in a braid, finally Garra leaned forward and brushed the scarf down with his fingers. The chunin's lips were parted in shock and he knew then his demon self had not lied. She blushed and he helped her stand. "She is a girl,"Kakashi concluded looking over his new book of 'Make-out Paradise.' Garra's demon stirred again,'No wonder we were attracted to her.' Garra frowned,'I am not attracted to anyone, I am Sabbaku no Garra.' Miyu was immediatly shy of everyone and hid herself behind Garra in attempt to avoid their stares. Garra swept her up in his arms and announced they needed to talk and carried out the window. They finally stopped at the roof of one of the temples and Miyu avoided his gaze. "Why did you not tell me,"he questioned. "I didn't want you to think I was weak.,"she confessed, brushing her bangs from her face,"You think all females are weak." "Not you.,"he declared,"I've known you had a powerful chakra all along and you are the only true friend I ever made in a long time. I thought you trusted me as I did you." "I am sorry Garra. I was frightened you might not accept me as a female." "Why are you here anyways,"Garra growled. Miyu's eyes widened then a dark blush covered her face,"I'm not sure, I just wanted to see you again." "Again,"he frowned. "Yes, during the Chunnin exams I was one of the advisors and watched you." "How long have you been a chunin?" "Since I turned ten.,"she announced proudly. "How so young,"he questioned. "I am the third Hokage's granddaughter, of course I'm considered powerful enough to be tested early."

It was weeks after Garra and Miyu's talk and since then she was the only girl he considered a friend. She was his best friend and he would even go out of character when it was just them two. He loved watching her attack Naruto when he stole her ramen, and would take down Temari for her smartelic comments. She had somehow driven past his defenses and into his heart. Miyu became well-known with the villagers and searched each day to find Juno's where-abouts.

Then the day came that Miyu must return to report in Konoha. He knew he should offer to protect her on her journey there, but knew she might take it as an insult towards her strength. He watched as she awoke before dawn and slipped out from under the covers in a silky gown and her eyes traveled to meet his. A blush covered her cheeks as she noticed him sitting just outside her windowsill on the roof.

**Well, tell me what ya think for my first story!I know everyone was out of character, I'll probably edit this whole chapter! I didn't like my output of Garra's character. sighI'm sorry, I'll do better! I promise! It may take me some time to update, because I'm starting college here in a week or 2. Yah!**


End file.
